Some Things, Are Hard to Say
by aLittleTooObsessed
Summary: Will loves Emma, and Emma loves Will... but when Emma comes knocking on Will's door after her relationship with Carl, she has something she needs to confess.


_**A NEW story! :)**_  
_**I hope you like this one, too!**_

_**

* * *

**_

The school year was over, and now Will, was sitting in the excat same spot he was the same time last year.. just he was not alone.

He had a wife, and a best friend, Emma Pillsbury. He had everything.. and now, he had nothing.  
He was so mad at Terri for doing what she did, and he didn't love her anymore.. in fact, he didn't mind not having her sitting beside him, nagging at him...  
No, Will Shuester wanted Emma.

His Emma.  
She was his, a few months ago. In fact, they had kissed on this very couch... but now she was gone. Just like everyone else in his life... just this time.. it really broke his heart.  
He loved her.

He loved Emma, so much. He had never felt this way with anyone before, including Terri. But, he screwed it up. Badly.  
Emma was right, he wasn't good on his own.

He needed a woman. He needed Emma.

He thought about her, all day. He pictured her, on the other side of the table while he ate his supper, or laying on the couch, snuggled into him like they had before. He pictured her in bed, beside him as he fell asleep, and imagined what she would feel like, perfectly melted into him.

He loved her, and it was more than just a lustful relationship. He really, really cared about Emma, and he wanted to help her. He wanted to be there for her when her world fell apart. He wanted to hold her close when she broke down. He wanted to kiss her forehead, and run his fingers through her hair, and tell her everything would be alright.

But it wouldn't be alright.

She was with Carl now. A dentist. Someone with more money and most likely better looks. Someone who wouldn't let her down.  
It broke his heart to think that another man was getting to hold her close, and kiss her perfect lips. And, what broke his heart even more, was knowing that he could have been that man.  
He could have been the one to make her smile. He could have been the one, that was most likely out right now, holding her hand. He could have been the one loving her, and the one she loved... but he messed it up.  
And now, he had to watch from the background, as she had the time of her life, and fell even more in love with this dentist, than she ever was with him. He had to be without her, and that killed him.

As he was about to press the play button on his DVD, his doorbell rang, and he figured it was a couple of those Girl Scout cookie sellers, looking for money for their summer camp.

He sighed, and got up from the comfortable couch, and headed towards the door. Usually, dressed in a pair of pyjama pants and a tight blak tshirt wasn't exactly how he would present himsef at the door, but he didn't care anymore, he had no one to impress anymore.

He reached the door, kicked away a pair of his work shoes, and opened the door slowly.

"Emma..?" he whispered, slightly confused as to why she was standing there, on his front porch, looking down at her feet.

"Did you mean it, Will..?" she whispered as she slowly raised her head so her eyes met his.

He noticed that her eyes were glossed over with tears, and his heart broke.  
He had told her that he loved her, earlier that day, and kissed her in the hallway. Maybe not the most appropriate time or place, but he had to feel her lips one last time..

"Every word, Emma.." Will whispered in return.

Emma nodded politely, and turned around, walking away from his door. She turned around the corner of his garage, and out of sight.

Will sighed.

She was gone, for good now.  
He closed the door, as tears welled up in his eyes. He couldn't contain himself any longer. God, he loved her so much, and just like that he let her walk out of his life, again.  
He began to sobb, like a child, against the wall. He could have had her. He could have done so many things, and now any chance of loving her was gone.  
He wiped away a tear, as he heard the door bell ring, again.  
He shook his head, and got up from the floor to open the door once again.  
There she was, at his door, eyes puffy and red, tears streaming down her face. She was holding a small overnight bag in one hand, and her pillow in the other.

"I love you." she sobbed, as she walked into the house, dropped her things to the ground and was met by a warm embrace. She didn't care that her pillow was now lying on the dirty floor. She didn't care that her makeup was probably running; all she cared about was this moment.

Will didn't know what else to do, than to wrap his arms around her, and hold on to her, tighter than ever before.

She was his.

And, she loved him. Oh, God, she loved him. He didn't understand why... but he didn't really care, because right now, she was back. Back in his house, back in his arms.

"Oh, God, Will.." she sobbed into his chest, "I am so sorry. I am just so, so sorry.."

He shook his head, "No, Emma... I should be apologizing... I broke your heart. I pushed you away, when all I ever wanted was to bring you closer..."

She raised her head from his soaked shirt, and placed her hand on his heart, feeling his muscles shiver under her light touch.

"I love you." she whispered, and she looked up to his eyes, smiling, but her smile quickly faded, "I... I have something I need to tell you, Will.."

* * *

_**What will she tell him! :)**_  
_**Review, review, review!**_


End file.
